


One's name holds their grudges

by Alexlytherin



Series: Of memories never told [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dementors, Fudge is an Idiot, Missing Scene, One Shot, POV Sirius Black, Pre-Prisoner of Azkaban, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black in Azkaban, missing moment, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexlytherin/pseuds/Alexlytherin
Summary: This one-shot deals with the moment in which Sirius sees Peter's picture on the newspaper and decides to escape from Azkaban."Who was he? Where was he? The man couldn't recall. His own name was there, lingering in his head; like something out of focus, he knew it was there but he couldn't grasp what it was."





	One's name holds their grudges

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to write about Sirius, one of my favourite characters in Harry Potter, and I have to say that I loved it; so, I hope that others will enjoy reading this story as much as I loved writing it.

When the man opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by darkness. He was shaking violently because of the cold, the cold sinking in his bones and making him doubt the existence of such thing as warm. 

Who was he? Where was he? The man couldn't recall. His own name was there, lingering in his head; like something out of focus, he knew it was there but he couldn't grasp what it was. 

The man gave up and instead focused on his surroundings: By now his eyes were used to the dark and he managed to see that the room had concrete walls and he could distinguish the faint outline of bars where the door was meant to be. Bars? Perhaps he was in prison. Oddly enough he didn't find it strange.

From what he could see, the outside was as dark as the cell, if it was day or night he could not tell. 

He heard the rain pour down from the sky like it wanted to wreck the entire building. He could discern the sound of waves angrily crashing against rocks; then he noticed the screams, they must've been there all along. He realised he had not noticed them earlier because he must have been used to hearing people cry out all the time. What kind of sick place had he ended up in? 

The man gaze lingered outside the door once again, and he saw it. A monster, a dark silhouette of a manlike thing, a long torn black cloak covered the creature and grey hand came out of it, the wizened fingers looked like claws and as the beast turned his head he could swear he saw no face. He felt even more terrified than he already was. 

The thought finally occurred to him: the creature was a dementor and, if it was so then he was a wizard and he was in Azkaban. 

The dementor was escorting a trembling person, he was short, thick-bodied and covered by a green heavy cape; in one hand he held a lantern and in the other was clenched a wrinkled newspaper. 

When the newcomer approached his cell the prisoner was confused, did he know him? Apparently, it was so. He decided to act as normal as he could, maybe if he put his hand on the newspaper he could earn some information about his still forgotten name. 

The prisoner cleared his throat; when he talked his voice came out raspy like he hadn't spoken for years or like he had screamed too much. "Ehm, Hello, the weather is quite awful today, don't you think?" his words followed by an uncertain and tired smile, he clearly remembered that the weather was a good way to start a conversation. 

What he didn't expect was the other's reaction. His eyebrows rose up, his eyes widened like saucers and his jaw fell.  
He appeared utterly shocked, the man had the same expression of someone who had just witnessed a miracle. Right after he scrunched his nose, maybe he was not so pleased about said 'miracle'. 

So, probably, they weren't friends. Not that he could imagine getting along with somebody like him. By observing the way the bulky man carried himself, he assumed he was stuck up and full of himself. 

Still, the prisoner decided to play nice and continued talking.  
"Well, do you need that newspaper of yours? I love crosswords and it's been ages since I last attempted solving one." The other's mouth was agape once again, eyes almost snapping out of his head, but the prisoner decided to continue. "So, if you don't mind, can I have it?" 

The other, apparently to confused to refuse, handed him the folded paper while frowning and for the first time spoke " Are you still sane?" The prisoner shrugged. "Apparently." 

Irritated, the weighty man, turned on his heels and walked away with the dementor; when he turned around to take another worries look at the prisoner he was waving and smirking. 

As soon as the visitor got out of sight the man opened the newspaper. The front-page article was about a family winning some prize, the idea of family left in him a bitter feeling. Probably he didn't like his own relatives. 

Curiosity got the best of him and he looked at the article, apparently the family had used the prize on a vacation to Egypt.  
He looked at the picture: Around those who must have been the parents there were six young men and a little girl, most of them probably still went to Hogwarts. A bell rang in his head, did he know them? He looked better at the picture and froze. 

On the shoulder of a boy with a long nose there was a mouse. It looked familiar so he observed it better. A finger of the right paw was missing and his memories hit him like a tsunami. He knew that rat. 

His name was Sirius Black. He was in Azkaban for selling his best friend, James Potter, to Voldemort. He was innocent. That filthy rat, Peter Minus, was the guilty. 

Then he realized: Harry, James' son, should have been studying in Hogwarts too. Peter could harm him. He wasn't going to allow that. Sirius was going to get out of this hellhole, in one way or another.


End file.
